harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Airiac
This Character is from an alternate universe in which both Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort died October 31st 1981. "Correct Weasley! I am not the most disloyal, unintelligent, and cowardly individual within this shithole of a school. Those titles and all the honours that belong to them lay claim solely on you." '' '''Samuel Airiac '(born 12 May, 1980) was a muggleborn wizard who attended at Hogwarts until the end of his fifth year before mysteriously vanishing, never to be seen again. Curiously enough, Kimberly Adams, a halfbreed Demon and his closest friend (Suspected lover) vanished the very same day. Samuel was sorted into Hufflepuff and joined the dueling club in his fourth year, in which he was discovered to be quite a prodigy and rose through the respective ranking system to become one of the best duelists of his generation Biography Samuel wasn't very well known throughout the start of his school career. It was only during his fourth year that he began to gain a reputation, not all of it good. Some said he left the school whenever he pleased. Whispered voices carrying his name would sometimes bring up his melancholic nature and the suddeness of it all. But they mostly talked about the 'Creepy girl from Ravenclaw' and her disturbing relationship with an otherwise quiet teenage boy. No one quite knew what they got up too. But after an all out duel between Sytherin prefects Ron and Ginny Weasley during their fifth year, one that caused Samuel to end up in the hospital wing, Kimberly was reported to have disintegrated the Slytherin dorm door with nought but a wave of her hand and left a few mintues later with blood covering the upper half of her body. Incredibly, no proof was ever found that Kimberly had left Samuel's hospital bed, and with multiple witnesses confirming her location at the time of the gruesome incident these reports are null void. Reports of what happened in the time after this is uncertain. And with both having vanished soon after, any chance of knowing will unfortunately never occur. Personality Samuel was a very quiet boy for the most of his education. It was only during his fourth year that he finally began to come out of his shell. From what most could tell you during his fourth year, Samuel was a far more confident, powerful, and charasmatic individual. From what a select few would whisper behind his back, Samuel's personality had twisted from a quiet, well mannered boy into a brooding young man with a very sharp tongue. Trivia * During his fifth year, Samuel once won a dragon egg in a game of blackjack. * He was rumoured to have had a tattoo of an eye on his right thigh. This was neither confirmed nor denied. * Kimberly Adams apparently drew hundreds of pictures during her first and second year, all of them with him in it. However, she never actually met Samuel until his fourth year. * Samuel claimed that his last name was latin for subtlety. He also claimed the same thing beforehand but with Greek and Hebrew as the replacement language. * During his five year period at Hogwarts, Samuel has woken up in the hospital wing eight times. Once for broken tailbone. * When finally asked if he fancied Kimberly, Samuel chuckled nervously and walked away. When the girl in question was asked, she gave a toothy grin and wondered off to find 'her man'. * The last anyone saw of Samuel was him and Kimberly leaving the school grounds holding hands. Category:Biography Category:DRAFT